


Across the Stars

by TalaRae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games), Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaRae/pseuds/TalaRae
Summary: A collection of small one-sentence stories of the people who fought and lived and loved across the stars of a galaxy far, far away.





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> These are little one-sentence writing challenge pieces based on a large personal canon that my husband and I have been writing together through RP for the past 5 years, working in new pieces of current canon as they arise and several pieces of Legends canon as well. None of our OCs show up in these, so there should be no issue with taking or leaving any of these as-is. I'm a bit rusty with my writing, so I apologize for that and any mistakes that I make with actual canon are my own! Perhaps I'll expand on one or two pieces of the plot at large later on or write more of these, but for now - please enjoy!

1) There were nights when Iden would slip out of bed and stare into the darkened sky for hours till dawn, and Del did not question her or even really acknowledge it - but on those sleepless dawns, he made certain that a strong cup of caf with a splash of Corellian brandy was at the table for her, and stood ready until she came back to seek out his arms.

2) As much as Eli enjoyed these short visits to Lysatra, and loved to see the smile on his mother's face and hear his father's rich laughter, his home planet was simply not home in his heart anymore, not when his lifemate - his husband, he stubbornly insisted - was not truly welcome here. 

3) "We're the unofficial Former Imperials Support Club - welcome aboard!" Eli jokes to his former CO after welcoming her into his home, and Karyn is kind enough to at least roll her eyes and smirk at the effort. 

4) There was not much that could leave the unflappable former Grand Admiral Thrawn speechless, but seeing the hand-drawn family portraits waiting for him from his and Eli's three adopted daughters on the 1st anniversary of their adoption was enough to silence even him. 

5) It wasn't easy sometimes, being a survivor - not when Del could still see those faces and the smiles from his friends that fell at Scarif, or at the Death Star, the friends that should not have been caught in the crossfire - and yet he still lived, he still survived, and he still remembered. 

6) Brierly Ronan had been many things in his life - street rat, junior assistant, Assistant Director, Chiss Defense Fleet Intelligence officer - but being "Uncle Bri" to Eli and Thrawn's daughters was perhaps his favorite and the most rewarding position he had ever held. 

7) At times Eli worried about how different his daughters were, and how they were far more Lysatran than Chiss in personality, and how their blue skin and blue-black hair and glowing ruby eyes marked them to the galaxy at large as utterly, unmistakably Chiss by birth - but as he watched their youngest engage a merchant at port with a lively story, and watched their oldest engage in a stirring debate about combat with a port guard, and saw their middle child cling to her amused papa at the creature stall, he knew that his little Chiss family would be just fine. 

8) The first time Karyn saw Ar'alani with her hair up in a bun, she nearly walked into a wall as she stared; the first time Ar'alani saw Karyn with her hair down, she had to call upon all of her training as a warrior and a high officer of the Chiss Defense Fleet to not reach out and thread her fingers in it. 

9) "We're like the start of a bar joke - " Brierly observed one long, cold night on Csilla as he drank with Eli and Karyn, " - Three humans married three Chiss, turned their backs on the Empire, and now swap stories weekly about their silly domestic affairs."

10) "It feels like everything I fought for is falling apart, and I'm afraid, Kier - but I'm not giving up like this, and I'm not giving up on my boy till the bitter end as long as I'm breathing, and..." Leia trailed off, considering her words as she spoke into the Chandrillan sunset, before steeling her resolve; "...and I will not let you OR Han down again." 

11) The transition from war to peace was not easy on the Meeko family at first, but the first time their newborn daughter smiled at Del and Iden, they knew it was worth it all. 

12) There was never a question for Finn or for Rey about taking on Poe's last name - after all, neither of them ever remembered having one of their own - but Poe was still floored when his future husband and wife said they wanted to be Damerons, and they both politely pretended not to notice when he turned to wipe his eyes. 

13) Finn always woke up first no matter what, years of trooper training keeping his body on a schedule, and he was grateful for it now as he watched Rey and Poe asleep in their shared bed, framed by sunlight, wedding rings sparkling whenever they shifted. 

14) When General Organa Solo began wearing her hair in traditional Alderaanian mourning braids, the rest of the Resistance was worried; when she took down the mourning braids and instead wove a bright purple feather into the tip of a tightly braided tail after the death of Admiral Holdo, the survivors of the Resistance instead felt hope.

15) "My mom would've loved you guys." Poe tells Rey and Finn one night as they snuggle together in bed, and they both hold him a little tighter at that admission, and take his words as high praise. 

16) The pathway from mutual respect to mutual desire for Karyn and Ar'alani was as twisted as the heap of their clothing joined on the floor at the foot of their bed, but it was a pathway that both women were grateful they had walked.

**Author's Note:**

> The end for now - I do hope you've enjoyed these little snippets. If you have questions about the canon for these little bits or just want to talk, feel free to drop me a line. 
> 
> -T.R.


End file.
